Call of Duty: Blackwatch
by KRDecade15
Summary: Danny Li...the Blackjack. An ex 54-i Fixer, and survivor of the Singapore Disaster. Rebuilt, and rearmed years after constant survival in Singapore, the past returns to haunt him. Now, alongside old and new allies and enemies, he must travel the world. Whether to exact revenge on those who destroyed his life or to save the world from the Winslow Accord? Who knows?
1. Chapter 1: Past and Present

**AN: Yes, this is another story. I'm starting to gain more ideas for new stories and ideas again, and so I want to bring this out there to see what the community thinks. So, just to clear a few things up…**

 **1\. Blackjack will have access to all abilities and specialist weapons from Black Ops III, but he's in the Overwatch universe.**

 **2\. This story will mesh the BO3 and Overwatch storylines/universes so it would make sense why the world is the way it was.**

 **3\. This universe could potentially take aspects from CoD MW2, MW3 and Advanced Warfare in the future in terms of characters, setting, and corporations. (I.e Vladimir Makarov, Gassed Paris, Atlas)**

 **4\. 4. All Overwatch characters will eventually be in the story.**

 **I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own any of this. CoD belongs to Activision and Overwatch belongs to Blizzard Entertainment.**

Looking outside his window, he saw anarchy. Lots of it. Ever since the end of the Omnic Crisis and the fall of the 54I, many of their remaining specialists had either hid with their only remaining leader, Goh Xiulan, or had gone out to do their own deeds outside of Singapore. Not the mercenary known as Blackjack.

Ever since that fateful day during the Omnic Crisis; when everything went wrong…

( 5 years before now, Biodomes, Singapore)

At the time, young Danny Li gained in contact with some informants of his that would grow to become the organization known as Talon. He was talking to them inside the 54I's main base, the Biodomes, which was basically the one generator that powered all of Singapore. He was talking to two people, one of which he would later recognize as "Reaper". The other…well, she had purple skin. He only heard of her when the assassination would happen in London, nearly 4 years after.

"So…are you willing to support our organization, Mr. Li?" The Reaper asked, as he gave him a holographic image containing information about Overwatch.

"It's no longer about blue, Mr. Reaper; it's about green. Singapore dollar no longer very poor since 54i saved this city from complete anarchy." Danny told the two Talon agents.

"And what do you mean by…complete anarchy?" Reaper asked, as the Widowmaker took a sip of her drink.

"Before the 54i, the Singapore government left the Winslow Accord. They sent elite agents, known as Overwatch, to assassinate their leaders. What they never knew, would be that a criminal organization would be waiting in the shadows, ready to strike and take the mantle of the government. Ever since, we've been worrying that the Winslow Accord or some other foreigners would end our own reign. That's why we created the Biodomes; as a connection to the main world. Without it, we would have nothing. No power, no TV, nothing. There would just be a city. I didn't expect people like you to even stay here." Danny informed them.

Then, an unknown voice said, "And we didn't expect Talon agents to appear in Singapore…"

Soon, multiple 54i troops, as well as both Goh Minn and Goh Xiulan, as well as one of their enforcers, known as Seraph, entered the room, with the Talon agents looking in suspicion at their new guests.

Now surprised, Danny told their new arrivals, "Oh, Goh Minn! I didn't expect your presence in this place. I was just talking to our new allies."

At first, Minn looked suspiciously at both of the agents, before calming down and getting a new drink for their fellow guests. Unbeknownst to them, this is where that fateful moment would come.

"Welcome to Singapore." Minn said before the door behind the Talon agents broke, and a massacre occurred. Goh Xiulan, Seraph, and a couple other soldiers escaped the massacre, as well as Reaper,who teleported him, along with the Widowmaker, to their VTOL.

As for Goh Minn and Danny Li…they weren't so lucky. Them, along with 15 other soldiers, were pounded with hundreds upon hundreds of gunfire. Before Danny met what he thought was his demise, he saw one little thing. The same person that brought Singapore into the same anarchy that would be happening when he became the Blackjack; that person…was Jack Morrison…

(End Flashback)

Danny looked at his body. He was paralyzed from the neck up…and in order to stay alive, he had to be cybernetically augmented. In trade of that, in addition to a safe house, the Blackjack had to become a mercenary, eliminating those that his landlord didn't see fit or that was on his skin.

He took his specialized Rift E9 and KN-44, as his access to the Black Market, which was reopened in the old Biodomes, became granted, as he went out into the massive destroyed city of Singapore, where fires were at every block, and the law was non-existent. He took out an Annihilator gifted to him by an old informant of the 54i, as a way to honor the 54i all these years later.

He went out on the town, as people ran away from him in fear. The local populace, despite not fearing any attack by the Winslow Accord in the wasteland known as Singapore, feared Blackjack for his ruthless killings, and had feared that they would be next.

As Blackjack walked toward the gang hideout, located in an old hotel, someone was following him via rooftops. And not even the Blackjack could know that…

(On a rooftop…)

Amelie knew this fixer. The one who saw a member of the old Overwatch before the Winslow Accord broke them up. Why she went off to the wasteland known as Singapore to find him, she had no clue. But…seeing this man surviving the destruction; surviving this "Wild West" of Southern Asia…this was certainly not expected. And the fact that he has access to the entire Black Market, gaining access to some of the most modern technology to date… That was certainly an accomplishment.

Plus, she had to admit, he was somewhat handsome back then.

She wasn't here to take anything or recruit him to Talon; all she wanted to do was talk.

And she was willing to do anything to make sure that happens.


	2. Chapter 2: New Friends and Old Enemies

**AN: Hello…again! Time for more Blackjack, eh? Well, R &R and enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything (yet) from this story; Call of Duty belongs to Activision and Overwatch belongs to Blizzard.

(The Old Hotel)

Blackjack walked in, Annihilator out and his Gambler ability ready to go. He activated his Vision Pulse, scanning the area for any hostiles.

"2 Warlords, 5 grunts, a couple turrets, and a Z-Trak to the lair on the roof. This should be easy…" Blackjack thought to himself, as he took out a smoke grenade and his KN-44. He activated his Ripper, ready to slice and dice.

(Singapore National Airport, 1 ½ miles from Blackjack's location)

A lone Mothership entered the airspace, cloaked so no panic and alarm comes through the broken-down town.

On it was Overwatch agents Tracer, Genji, Mercy, and McCree, as they were recently informed about Talon activity within the city, and were sent to investigate any possible link between the possible reincarnation of the 54 Immortals and Talon. They landed just a few blocks from the hotel, near the ruins of the old hangars where the 54i's main concentration of drones used to be.

Through their comms, the new "leader" of Overwatch, Winston the talking gorilla, told the team, "Agents, you only have about 6 hours before you'll need to get out of there. Superstorms are going to start coming in and trust me; unless we could get Reinhardt out of his mission in Berlin, you'll have to be stuck there for a few days. So, good luck…and be safe out there, agents."

Comms shut off, as the four agents walked out of the Mothership, as it lifted itself up and went toward Overwatch's outpost near the battered city.

"So, loves…where are we going?" Lena Oxton, aka Tracer asked.

"I…don't know. Singapore is full of…dishonor and regret. We won't be able to find Talon in this type of mess." Genji answered, before thinking about somewhere where Talon could be.

Soon, they heard gunfire coming from an old building a couple blocks to the north of them, as they heard sniper shots going off, as well as multiple explosions going off.

Tracer immediately recognized the sniper shots being fired off. "Those shots… Widowmaker…"

She then ran off toward the sounds of gunfire, with the others following suit, as Mercy (aka Angela Ziegler) yelled , "Wait up, Tracer!"

(Near Blackjack's position)

Amelie stared at Blackjack, as he was ready to clear the room and head up to the syndicate's lair. "So, Danny…this is what you've been doing since the Winslow Accord's little invasion, huh?" She thought as she aimed her sniper through a window at one of the Warlord's heads.

She thought of her plan to meet up with Danny. It went something like:

You

1\. Take down the Warlord to make Danny's little mission easier.

2\. Use cover and make sure the merc doesn't notice her. (She wants to know why this "Blackjack" was considered "feared". I mean, she did see him die. So he isn't that powerful.

3\. Reveal herself once the coast is clear and Danny is all by himself.

4\. Hope she isn't immediately shot at.

Alright, everything seems to go as planned; set up sniper, activate her X-Ray vision, and now…time for a little surprise to come his way.

Holding her breath, she locked on to her target, making sure that the wind and everything was in a perfect condition…and then she pulled the trigger.

(Meanwhile, back inside…)

The mercenary activated his Gravity Spikes, quickly eliminating everyone with the exception of the Warlord and one of the turrets. The Warlord continued spraying bullets at him, along with the turret, as Danny laid behind cover.

"Oh…two can play at that game…" Danny thought, as his Scythe and Combat Focus, allowing time to slow and for him to target the turret, pounding 20 rounds into it, quickly destroying the turret. As his Combat Focus ended, a familiar sound was heard…

"RAPS!" The Blackjack yelled, as he quickly went out of the way…only for that to hit the Warlord, covering him with blades, before a sniper shot rang out, quickly ending the Warlord's life.

"Well then…seems I have visitors." He thought as not only did two people come out from the shadows, but a third, yet recognizable figure grappled in, pointing her gun at the other two."

"Hey…aren't you Blackjack? Name's Junkrat, but you can call me…James. Big guy behind me's Roadhog." The explosive-expert introduced, as Danny ran the idea that he's seen them before.

"You know me, Danny. And yes…I'm aware of the…lack of omnics, here." The Widowmaker told Danny, as the three followed Blackjack to the roof.

(A couple blocks from the base…)

Tracer was quickly attempting to blink her way toward where she heard the shots from, with her three companions following close by.

"Slow down, Lena! We need to have some kind of plan!" Mercy told the Brit, as they stopped near the entrance to the old hideout.

"I'll go upstairs with Genji. You ladies stay on the ground if they try to escape. Who knows what Talon is doing here." McCree told the group, as they split up.

(On the roof…)

Arriving in the roof, the four hid behind cover as their leader, a man who knew Danny, talked to a group consisting of Omnics, 2 Warlords, and a bunch of normal ex- 54i troops, all armed with KN-44s, BRMs, and MR6s

"Who's that guy? He some sort of suit?" Jamison whispered to the other three.

"That…is an old friend of mine. Jae Xiong. Ex 54i Enforcer. Now, scumbag who'll be willing to work with Overwatch just to keep his skin from not being riddled with bullets." Danny recalled, as Amélie simply stared at him, wondering what must've happened to separate the two, before remembering the incident.

So…he's working with the suits, huh? Shall we…take a little revenge on these guys? Overwatch probably thinks that Talon's working here; not Overwatch's on little dog." Junkrat said as Danny threw two smokes, confusing everyone but Xiong, as a bullet lodged within his head, immediately killing him.

No one knew where anybody was, as most were shot down either by a KN-44, a Widow's kiss, or Roadhog's giant Gatling-like gun. As the smoke cleared, they had time to relax, as Amélie and Danny inspected the body of Jae Xiong.

"Files…containing Talon and Omnic info; they could've been able to find every single Talon base on the planet…" The merc. told the Widowmaker.

"Yeah…but couldn't we jus…" Amélie had a sharp pain in her leg, as she saw a bullet wound to her left arm. She looked behind him, as a familiar face appeared in front of them.

"It's high noo…" McCree was a bout to say, before he was shot in the right arm, dropping his magnum on the floor.

"It's midnight. You're a couple of hours early." Blackjack told him, before picking up Amélie, bridal style. "Junkrat, Roadhog, we're out of here!"

"Got it, Dan!" Jamison replied, as he set up the last of the explosives on the wall. Roadhog quickly refocused his attention from the other three Overwatch agents to rendezvousing with Blackjack…which gave Tracer the perfect opportunity to go after the woman who killed Mondatta those years before.

She almost got to them, when she saw the man with her do something she never thought anyone except maybe Genji or Hanzo would do; the four enemies crashed through the window, and free-falled off the 40-story hotel building.

As this happened, the wall broke open, as all the Overwatch agents except Tracer jumped on, who was continuing to look at where the man jumped out from with her nemesis.

"Come on, Lena! This place is going to blow!" Winston yelled at Tracer, who regained her senses, and jumped on the Mothership, as the hotel exploded in a ball of fury.

(10 minutes later, Blackjack's Safehouse)

Using the grapple hook on Amélie's arm and Roadhog's chain, the two of them landed safely upon an abandoned warehouse, as they quickly walked through the deserted streets of Singapore, before arriving at an overgrown gate, as two of its guards, armed with Kudas came over to the four.

"Danny, what the hell is going on?! We literally saw an explosion from the Sang She Hotel, and now your with Aussies and Talon?" One of the guards said in disbelief.

"Chong, this woman needs medical attention NOW. Tell the landlord that the job is done, and tell the doc to meet me back at my safehouse here. I'll continue when she's healed." Danny told the guards, as they quickly ushered him into the deserted tenant sector D-4 of the city, as Danny quickly busted through the door Toni's apartment, and as Junkrat and Roadhog opened his fridge for food, Danny placed the injured Widowmaker on a bed, as he took a piece of cloth and wrapped it around Amélie's arms, temporarily stopping the blood flow, as he took off his mask.

"Stay with me, Amélie. Stay with me." Danny said, as a a man in his early 50s came in, panting along with a bag full of supplies.

"Qui êtes-vous , docteur? (Who are you, doctor?)" Amélie told him.

The last thing she heard before slipping into unconciousness was the man's name.

"My name…is Doctor Salim." He said, as darkness engulfed her.


	3. Chapter 3: The Next Move

The sound of pain. Suffering. Like something was…missing in her life. It was strange, really. She never really felt that back at Talon…if they were even going to rescue her at all.

"Of course they will!" She replied to herself, somewhat…unsure. She had thought about that, considering that Doctor Salim had put her to sleep.

Well…that and the fact that she's now with a former 54 Immortals broker with a lot of guns, and two Australian robbers with looks of pure insanity.

…

Amèlie woke up with a startle, finding herself in a bed of sorts, her weapons placed in a nearby open closet. The room seemed old; overgrown plants breached the windows nearby, and the walls seemed to peel away, dirt slobbered all over the wall. She would've originally thought that she was in some kind of post-apocalyptic setting, probably sleeping through the Second Omnic Crisis.

Then she realized she was in Singapore, almost 10 years after the original Omnic Crisis took place. 4 years since Mondatta's death in King's Row. Almost 2 years since the illusive Sombra joined Talon. Nearly a year since the CDP allied with Talon. 6 months since the Winslow Accord pulled the majority of their forces out of Japan and Egypt.

And, as she were to discover, 3 days since she had met an old friend of Talon…and the Aussies, too.

The sound of footsteps had brought her out of her thought, as Danny came inside the room, his mask still on, a plate of some food in his hands.

"You're awake." He responds, as Amélie simply got up off her bed, wincing in pain from those shots by the cowboy McCree. Danny simply rushed to the Widowmaker, putting the plate on the cupboard next to her bed, as he helped her stand up.

"The doctor says it'll take about a few weeks, at most, to take care of that wound. Personally, I wouldn't like to see Talon lose one of its best agents from bleeding out. Would be embarrassing, to say the least." Danny had said calmly, as Amélie had simply stared at him.

"What?" He replies, only for the purple Talon agent to say, "Where is the nearest hospital?"

"The nearest official one is in Jakarta; you're looking at the only place in the city where there's enough medicine in supply." Danny had replied, as one of the 54i soldiers walked in, surprised at the two in there. His KRM swinged within his hands.

"Did I…interrupt something?" He asked, the two staring awkwardly at him.

"No…tell Salim that she's awake. And that I'm ready for the next mission." He replies, as he simply nodded, before leaving the two alone once more. They sat down on the bed together.

While they had this chance, Amélie looked at Danny's unmasked face. His hair seemed to be the same, but his face?

It was somewhat charred. Half his face was unrecognizable, mostly from the burns and bullets plastered on his face, with the addition of what used to be his eye, now a blank eyeball, a white eye, staring her way. His other eye was brown, his original color. Whatever remained of the rest of his face was…well, normal. Amélie could be able to see the light remains of the tattoos he wore on his head, most reminiscing to the days that the 54i was the strongest military force in Malaysia.

"What…did they do to you?" Amélie asked, knowing that some part of her original identity remained, albeit minuscule.

"I…" he had stuttered out, before looking toward her directly, rather than staring at the cold stone floor. "…All I remember are the screams…the agony…isn't that all anyone remembers, Widow? The screams of everyone you knew, and everyone you thought of, all placed together in the same mind? Victims…family…friends…even random innocents?" He had somberly replied, returning to starring at the floor afterwards.

Widow simply thought about that. About her victims, in that regard. After every kill, she had to say to herself that 'it was necessary' and 'Talon had to told me to do it'. When thinking about it, all those things that she had done, all seemed to have…made Talon more in line with neither the CDP, nor the Winslow Accord. It even attracted some ex-Overwatch agents who had nearly killed her earlier.

"No…I…don't want to think about this…not now." She had thought to herself, before she returned to her senses, picking up Danny's mask. She had heard the sound of…well, walking, and soon looked up to see the doc and Junkrat staring into the door.

"Did we…interrupt your little romantic talk there? Because at this point, I think I may want to take some type of vacation to some place where there's a lot of money, you know what I mean, Dan?" Junkrat had said, his maniacal smile still plastered on his face.

"We have some good news…for all of you. The 54i found some medi-kits and some extra…medical things for Ms. Widow here; when they come back, we should be able to heal you up in a few days. Danny…the landlord has let you go. The CDP wants you."

"The CDP? Why would they want me?" Danny had asked, grabbing the Widow's Kiss.

"Because…Talon had recently allied with them. They've launched countless strikes against the Russians, British, Americans, and…others beyond that. However…The CDP knows how important the 54i are to them…they will stop at nothing, to revitalize the 54i, and destroy the Winslow Accord for their corruption in the world. At least…that's what they say." Salim had replied, gesturing them out the room.

Blackjack simply grabbed his mask from Amélie and placed it back on his head. With the Widow's Kiss slung on his back, he picked the Widowmaker up from the bed, and had helped supported her to the door. Junkrat simply chuckled at them…for some reason, as he proceeded to follow them.

"Any updates on that Overwatch team?" Blackjack asked.

"Actually…yes. The good thing is, that team won't come back to Singapore for a few weeks. The bad news is when they come back." Salim had said, loading up a spare MR6 hidden in his pocket.

"And how exactly does that matter? It isn't like her and Talon hadn't stopped them before…right?" Junkrat asked, looking to the injured Widowmaker, who gave a death stare his way. He simply manically laughed in response.

"I believe it'll be explained when we get there." Salon had replied, as he opened the door to the front gate to the complex.

Outside, multiple VTOL's painted with the 54 Immortals and a familiar CDP group landed outside, the sound of mechanical…things that weren't omnics were heard starting up, as a familiar figure walked out, instantly recognizing Blackjack and walked toward him.

"Can't believe you still have that sour face, Goh Xiulan." He had replied. Xiulan simply replied with that same sour face and a death stare that could rival Widowmaker.

"Li…a pleasure seeing that you're more…useful than you usually are." She responds, before walking toward Salim.

"Well…she seems nice." Junkrat had whispered sarcastically to the two, who simply looked toward the 54i leader. "Sure is better than some of those other leaders that I've seen."

Soon enough, the sound of heavy footsteps came, as Roadhog approached them, gaining some looks from the 54i who'd landed. The reason being that he was dragging a giant duffel bag, clearly stuffed with mostly dumplings and other types of food most likely within the entire apartment complex.

Doctor Salim ended up walking toward hem, clearly on the verge of getting a headache.

"What's going on, Salim?" Danny asked.

"We have really bad news. Jae Xiong's dead, But Overwatch knows that there's a Talon Elite here. And Talon does too." Salim told them. "The CDP's moving all our operations. In a few days, Singapore's gonna become a damn war-zone. And the CDP don't want to lose people like you or Widowmaker right now. As for those two…" Salim told Blackjack, pointing to Junkrat and Roadhog. "CDP says to bring them, but keep them in check. We don't want important CDP resources to be destroyed because two wanted Australian lunatics decided to have fun bombing and running."

"We'll behave, ol' man!" Junkrat yelled toward Salim, earning the doctor a shake of fear.

"Make sure that the CDP Doesn't die. We go to Egypt tonight; intel says Overwatch tipped off the Winslow Accord, and Talon's sending it's people tomorrow night at earliest time. We leave tomorrow morning." Salim began to whisper to Danny, mumbling the rest in Chinese, for which Blackjack understood it, as Widowmaker looked at them confused.

"What did the doctor say?" Widowmaker asked him, for which Danny replied with, "We're leaving for Egypt tonight. Talon and Overwatch are gonna tear each other apart in two days, and the CDP wants us both alive. You for their connection to Talon and a possible alliance, and me due to my work here."

"Egypt? Why Egypt of all things?" Widowmaker asked, Junkrat and Roadhog putting on a makeshift puppet show for a few kids.

"Let's just say that the CDP want Egypt back from the resistance…and that they want something named Anubis." Blackjack hunted, as Widowmaker started realizing how deep in the shitter everyone was going down to.

—

 _(?, Mexico)_

A lot of computers lit up, all with the strange symbol of a purple skull, as what seemed to be a female at one of the computers began to type really fast, clearly desperate to find something.

Soon, her communicator in her ear lit up.

"Did you find her?" A gravely voice asked on the other end, clearly pissed off at something.

"Ay, Gabe; you really need to calm down amigo. Spotted a massive CDF movement from Singapore." She tells him.

"Singapore? I thought she was heading home to France." The gravely voice responded. "Keep track of Widowmaker for me. Do not let the rest of Talon get word of this or they will send someone to kill her." He tells her.

"Alrighty, Gabe. Sombra out." She tells Gabe, shutting off her comms and turning off all her stuff. She grabbed a nearby motorcycle outside in casual clothes, and began driving for the airport.

For the hacker had found the spider…and the hacker wished to know everything.


End file.
